So what!
by thunderbird5
Summary: Alan and Tin-Tin had a fight. Would they make up again? Who knows.


**Disclaimer: How I wish the boys were mine. But no, they belong to someone else. **

**Hay everyone. Just a little something for those of you who are having their birthdays silently, without anyone knowing. I tried my best with this for you lot and I had an unknown beta to help with this. Happy birthday to all of you. Smiles.**

Tin-Tin jumped up from her chair on the pool deck and stormed off to her room. She was going to show Alan exactly what she could do without him. As she got dressed she began to think to herself. "I guess I've just lost my one and only husband."

Tin-Tin smiled as she turned in front of her mirror and brushed her long silky black hare she went on. "He started it all, he wouldn't listen to me, so now I'm going to show him exactly what I can and will do."

Alan Jumped up from his own chair and ran into the villa. He nearly ran into Grandma who was watching them silently. He got to his bedroom which he wanted to share with Tin-Tin, after they got married. He stuffed the necessities into a backpack and stuffed some of his clothes into another bag. While he packed his things, he thought, "Why does she always want her way? Why do I have to bend over to all her needs and wants? I have a life too. I don't need her and she doesn't need me."

When Alan had finished packing, he took one of his Fathers jets - knowing full well that he'd pay for it later, when his Father got hold of him. Alan landed the jet on the mainland and hired a car, to search for a restaurant.

Alan walked into the first restaurant and looked around. It was rather dark and shabby, the last place where his family would expect him to be. A waiter hurried over and led him to a back table, in the darkest corner of the place. Alan didn't care where he sat; he just wanted to sit and think over the nights events.

Alan sat down and rested his head on his hands. He thought, "It was such a relaxing night and then she had to come and mess it up. She knows that I won't go out with anyone else. Why doesn't she trust me, like she did before? What did I do wrong? I'm sure I didn't do anything wrong."

Tin-Tin told Alan's brothers what had happened and why he left the island. She didn't know why she felt so angry with him. "Maybe I am too busy to have a family with him. Maybe we are both too busy. What if we weren't really meant for each other," she thought. If only she could find the answers to her questions, if only her heart would speak to her, but the questions kept buzzing in her head and her heart remained silent.

After she told the family, they helped her to search for him, using the locator in his watch. When they got to the restaurant Tin-Tin climbed out of the car and made her way to the restaurant. Scott, Virgil, John and Gordon were trailing behind her. Tin-Tin stopped just in the doorway and turned to them. "I'm going in alone."

Gordon opened the door for her and grinned, "We're here if you need us Tin-Tin."

Alan sat at the table and thought, "Why can't I tell Tin-Tin that I love her? Why can't I say those three words?"

Tin-Tin looked around the restaurant for Alan. She spotted him in the corner and ran to him. She spoke to him as she sat down, "Why are you not being fair towards me, Alan?"

Alan shook his head and replied, "Why what? I try my best every day, Tin-Tin and you know that? Why can't you see that you're the only girl for me?"

Alan dropped his head again and thought, "Dam it! Why can't I tell her that I'm scared? Why can't I tell her that I'm not ready yet?"

Tin-Tin leant over the table and softly lifted his chin. She waited until his eyes met hers, then she said, "Talk to me, Alan, tell me what's wrong. Please talk to me and maybe I'll understand you better."

Tin-Tin leant further over the table and kissed him. With that, she let his chin go and got up to walk away.

Alan followed her, with tears burning his eyes. He needed to find her, to tell her the words she wanted to hear. He spotted her figure in the distance and whispered, "I love you, Tin-Tin."

Somewhere in the darkness, four sets of eyes watched, sadly, as first Tin-Tin and then Alan walked away. They were both so alone, so torn, neither of them realizing what they meant to the other.


End file.
